


three good ships - gift

by lum1nary0fSTARS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Biting, Books, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Self Harm, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, for Rin, mystery novels, rarepairs, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lum1nary0fSTARS/pseuds/lum1nary0fSTARS
Summary: so hi this is for rin.kun slash onichan16 slash shikitokyo slash kitsuyemonomisan because like. I want to show my appreciation!! rin is such a good artist and cosplayer and person in general soI asked rin for their top otps and wrote a fic on each of them!! uwuno hating and also read my other shit
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 59





	1. Saimami!

**Author's Note:**

> these are GOOD ships and also if you want to request a ship please message me on insta at @ maplefangirl or @ hhhhhhheckity. yeah so enjoy these

Shuichi made his way into the library. He wanted to pick out another book to read. As he drifted his hand along the shelves of books, his hand stopped at one, reading the title. It was a mystery novel. He lifted it up and sat down in a chair, starting to read. Although, by the time he got barley a quarter of the way through the book, he guessed who the culprit was. He skipped to the ending and-

“Hey, man, I’m no expert, but I think that spoils the ending.” A deep voice interrupted his thoughts and Shuichi’s head snapped up, his hat falling off his head with the movement. He reached down to grab it, but a hand covered in rings and bracelets already had it, holding it out to him.

Shuichi looked up. “Ah..” He mumbled. Rantaro Amami stood before him, as beautiful as ever, a grin on his face. “Sorry about that, didn’t mean to scare you.” The green haired boy apologized to the detective, who shook his head, mumbling something about how it was okay.

It took Shuichi a few moments to remember Rantaro’s first statement and quickly said, “I’m not spoiling it, I just wanted to see if I was right in figuring out who the murderer is and… I was.” He said, averting his eyes from that pretty green gaze. 

“Mm, I see.” Rantaro slowly nodded and grinned, sitting by him. “Oh, hey, I think I’ve read that before! It’s the main girl who gives him the knife, so even though he did the murder, she kinda made him, right?” He said, pointing at the pag.

Shuichi nodded slowly. “In a sense, I guess. Even though it was a life or death scenario, he still had the choice to kill the guy and made it. It’s his fault, even though the wife spurred him on and then she felt no regret. He could’ve not done it.” 

“Ah, welp.” Rantaro let out a chuckle, shrugging his shoulders. “That’s still really impressive that you figured out who the killer was so early on, though. For me, it was a complete surprise.” He said, scratching his head. Shuichi looked at him in fondness, his heart fluttering.

“U-uhm-” He mentally cursed himself for stuttering around the pretty boy. “It’s easy to figure out if you know the signs a-and stuff..” There it was again. Rantaro didn’t seem to notice. 

“I guess so… Hmm, maybe you should teach me sometime. That would be a super handy skill- Hey, maybe it could help remember my talent!” Amami said, a smile growing on his face. Shuichi nodded quicker than he would admit, eager to spend more time with the man. 

Rantaro’s face suddenly dropped into a frown, pursing his lips and furrowing his eyebrows. “I just thought, what if I’m like- something bad? Like an Ultimate Criminal or something..?” He glanced at Shuichi, who looked at him in concern and a smile washed over his features. 

“I’m kidding.” He said with a laugh. Shuichi could see right through it though. This wasn’t like Ouma’s lies. Rantaro had more of a mask up and was more careful in showing his true emotions. 

“Becoming concerned about it is a valid reason, Rantaro.” Saihara said quickly and Rantaro seemed a little surprised, which Shuichi found adorable. “Ha, guess even the Ultimate Detective can see through my bs.” He said with a laugh. 

The detective’s cheeks flushed red underneath his hat as he looked away. Rantaro, on impulse, plucked the hat off his head, putting it on his own. He shot Shuichi a wink, before his grin faltered at Shuichi’s slightly panicked expression.

He looked apologetic, taking off the hat and gave it back. “Whoops, sorry, I should’ve asked you first-”

“N-no, it’s okay-” He felt comfortable around Rantaro. “I just didn’t… Expect it..” He murmured, taking his hat. Rantaro looked at him. 

“You have such pretty eyes..” The pierced man murmured, before raising his hands and laughing, a pink tint appearing on his face. “Sorry, that was a little out of the blue. But it’s true.” He said. Shuichi put his hat back on, blushing brightly. 

“Th-thanks… Uhm… Yours are pretty too..” Shuichi stammered out, somehow managing to make a coherent sentence without sounding like an idiot in front of this gorgeous man. Rantaro looked at him, sweeping the strands of hair out of his own eyes, blinking at the detective. 

“You think so?”

“M-mhm!” 

Rantaro chuckled at the other boy’s flustered response. Shuichi was cute, he thought. “Thanks.” He murmured, laying back, grabbing a book that looked interesting. He swore he heard Shuichi mumble something and turned to him. “Huh? What was that?” He asked. 

“N-nothing!” Shuichi stuttered, digging his face back into the book. Rantaro leaned back a small smile on his face. So Shuichi thought he was pretty, huh? 

He was quiet for a few minutes, before he murmured, “You’re cute.” Just audible under his breath as he leaned on his knees. Shuichi turned to him, eyes wide. “Wh-what?” 

“I said, you’re cute. Just like you called me pretty earlier.” 

“Oh- right-” Shuichis’ voice cracked embarrassingly and Rantaro laughed softly, scooting his chair closer to Shuichi, gently resting a hand on his chin. 

“Now, I’m no detective, but, I’m pretty sure you like me.” Rantaro spoke in a quiet voice, testing the waters. He got his response when Shuichi turned red and glanced away, nodding quietly. 

“H-how did you know?” He was asked a couple moments later.

“I just looked for the signs.” Rantaro said with a cheeky smirk, repeating Shuichi’s words from earlier.

Shuichi’s heart was pounding in his chest. “Do you…-”

“Like you back? Shuichi, I came here to spend time with you and I called you cute.” Rantaro stated and now that Shuichi looked back, it was obvious. 

“Can I… Kiss you then..?” Shuichi mumbled quietly, meeting Rantaro’s eyes. They made him feel safe and warm. Rantaro’s eyes lit up after the question and he nodded. 

Shuichi pressed his lips against Rantaro’s, tasting the chapstick and savouring the taste. When he pulled back, seeing Rantaro’s blushing face, a laugh escaped his lips. 

Rantaro’s cheeks turned redder. “Wh-what?” He asked, a little flustered.

“You’re pretty when you’re flustered.” Shuichi said with a little more confidence.

“Shh, be quiet and kiss me.” Rantaro whispered as they kissed again, wanting to stay in the moment forever.


	2. koretenkooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the koretenko one  
> tbh this was my favourite to write ok they cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww babies
> 
> also if anyone draws fanart of my work and stuff PLEASE message me on Instagram!!! I beg I will actually cry if you do and give you like free oneshots + sneak peaks uwu

“Hey! Get away from her, you degenerate male!” Tenko’s voice echoed through the courtyard. Angie’s speech about Atua faded and Korekiyo’s eyes glanced to the entrance. 

Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master stood ther, her hands on her hips. Korekiyo looked at her, smiling underneath his mask at the sight of the girl. She was a peak aspect of humanity and Korekiyo found himself drawn to her time and time again. 

“Angie! Did that filthy male hurt you?!” The girl rushed over to Angie, who was still smiling. “Of course not! He was offering himself up to give blood to Atua! Would you like Angie to take some of your blood as an offering, Tenko?” The artist asked the girl, who quickly shook her head. 

“M-maybe some other time-” She said, turning her glare to Korekiyo, who simply raised a hand to his mask and chuckled. He watched as Tenko’s expression morphed from confusion, to being offended, to fury and rage. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out. When they rounded the corner, she pushed him against the wall.

“What disgusting thoughts were you thinking about her?!!” The Ultimate demanded the anthropologist. 

“Kehehehe… My dear, I was merely listening to her talk about her god… I have only read so much and hearing about the culture directly from a native is the best way for me to understand it..” He said in that low voice of his. 

Tenko’s eyes narrowed, trying to repress the shiver that went through her body. As much as she hated guys, this one was.. Different. Her master always said that men were the filth of the earth, only used women for their own gain, but Korekiyo showed no interest in that.

“That’s a lie! I bet you were thinking of disgusting thoughts of her-”

“I only have eyes for one person here and it is not Angie Yonaga.” Korekiyo said in a firm tone. Tenko’s heart almost stopped as she felt disappointed, but couldn’t place why.

“Then which of the girls is it?! I won’t let you hurt any of them-”

“My darling-” Tenko gritted her teeth. “All I think about is cherishing this person and making them feel loved as I get to enjoy every part of their… Vibrant personality.” He said, smirking under his mask. Tenko tried her hardest to think who it could be. 

“Which of the girls is it?!” Tenko demanded yet again.

“Bold of you to assume it’s a female, but you are indeed correct. She is… Wonderful. She can be energetic and loud, but I adore her. Some of the others seem to find her annoying, but I find her infatuating.” Korekiyo said softly. 

Tenko’s mind raced as she tried to think of who it could be, but it kept going back to one person. There was no way it could be her. 

Eventually, Tenko’s face turned red and she mumbled out “I’ll find out and make sure you don’t hurt her-!!”

“Even though I find her beautiful, she isn’t.. The brightest.” He said with a soft chuckle. Tenko was almost certain that it was her. 

“Bite me, stupid degenrate..” Tenko mumbled, stepping back from the taller. Korekiyo lowered his mask to reveal perfectly applied lipstick. Tenko was surprised by the sight.

“If you insist.” He whispered, leaning close. He was slow enough that Tenko could easily Neo-Aikido him into the wall if she wanted to. She trembled, face flushing as he stayed still. A thinly lipped smile appeared on his face. “Hhhngh…” Tenko breathed out as Korekiyo used his bandaged hands to move her collar away, gently biting into the skin there.

Tenko reached up to hold onto the uniform that Korekiyo wore, grasping it tightly as she felt her teeth sink it. Dull pinpricks of pain were felt, but it was barely noticeable as her face flushed. 

When Korekiyo pulled away, her heart was pounding as red lipstick was smeared on her shoulder. She whacked his chest and his eyebrows quirked up in surprise. “What is it?”

“I-I never told you to stop, d-degenerate.” Her pupils were dilated as she panted slightly, cheeks flushed bright pink. Korekiyo simply chuckled, biting gently on her collarbone, closer to her neck. 

He kept on gently biting, up her neck, leaving red marks and kisses. Eventually, he could feel her heavy breathing against his lips. 

“And what if I just go.. Here..” His voice was a murmur as he caught Tenko’s lips in his own, wrapping his arms around her. She felt amazing, finally kissing her. She had never kissed a boy before. This was gentle and his lips were sweet as she held him.

When Korekiyo pulled back, Tenko looked like a beautiful mess, his lipstick over her lips. He licked his own lips, gently touching hers with a bandaged finger. Tenko’s green eyes focused on him as she kissed his finger. Korekiyo’s face had a faint blush starting to form on his cheeks, mildly surprised. 

“I didn’t know.. Degenerates could be so.. Gentle..” She whispered. 

“You can call me by my name, darling.” Korekiyo’s voice answered her.

“Will you kiss me again.. Korekiyo?”

He smiled, taking her hands. 

“Of course, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu hope you liked it


	3. komahina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have the bois!  
> tw for self harm and angst
> 
> I love them and I also love monomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another tw, its not directly shown or written out but its heavily implied

Hajime looked up from where he sat in the restaurant. He could feel someone’s eyes on him. But everyone there was either talking to someone else or focused on their food. 

He scanned the room until he noticed a sudden movement of white hair. Nagito Komaeda. The boy who everyone hated after his spiel of hope during the first trial. Hajime thought he was pretty hot and interesting. He felt himself drawn to Nagito, like he had known him in a past life.

Sadly, that wouldn’t work out, due to the soulmates rule that Monomi had added. You had a soulmate on the island and if you wanted to collect all your hope fragments, you had to find who it was and kiss them before the next trial. 

The only hint they had was the fact that any marks on their body would show up on the other’s. So far, nothing had showed up on Hajime. Other students had found their soulmates already, some with more than one. But none for Hajime. 

There were plenty of other students who didn’t have them, so he reassured himself, not noticing Nagito put his full plate away and leave.

Hajime grabbed his glass of orange juice and sipped it, getting lost in thought. What if he didn’t have a soulmate on here..? He wondered who it could be. Mikan didn’t have a soulmate yet, but neither did Ibuki. Both girls were drastically different but not exactly his type. Chiaki? Maybe, she was pretty for sure, but he didn’t feel a connection. 

A gasp interrupted his thoughts. The noise came from his own mouth, an involuntary reaction. He looked down at his hands and arms. Along his wrist, small cuts were appearing, beads of blood starting to drip.

He stared at it in horror. His soulmate must be doing this. 

“Uh- crap, Monomi!” He called out, drawing some attention. “Hey, bro, what’s wrong?” Kazuchi called.

“I think my soulmate is cutting..” Hajime said, unable to take his eyes off of the cuts. Souda’s eyes turned wide. “Shit- really?? Who is it?!”

“I don’t fucking know!” Hajime snapped at him. The half pink and white rabbit popped up beside Hajime.

“Hajime! You called for me! What is it- Oh no!! Oh no no no! That’s not good!!” She gasped as she noticed the cuts appearing. 

“No shit, Sherlock-” Hajime grunted sarcastically. 

“We need to go stop this! Follow me, Hajime!!” The rabbit tugged at his pant leg and Hinata had no choice but to follow as she rushed, surprisingly quickly, to the cabins. His heart almost stopped when she went to Nagito’s cabin, opening the door. 

“Nagito..?” Monomi called out and Hajime peered inside. Nagito turned, holding his arms behind his back hastily and pulling his sleeves down. “Monomi!” He greeted cheerfully, before faltering. “Hajime..” Nagito stared at him for a moment, before pulling his gaze away.

“How can I help you today?” He asked, a smile on his face.

“Cut the crap, Naigto.” Hajime walked past Monomi, grabbing his shoulders. He felt Nagito tense at the sudden touch.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Nagito gave a nervous laugh, fixating on the warmth coming from Hajime’s hands. 

When Hajime lifted his arm to show the cuts, Nagito felt his heart stop.

Oh.

No.

He was hurting Hajime. Hajime, his soulmate, the love of his life. And he was hurting him. How useless could he be to cause despair to the one that was stuck with him? He was already pathetic enough, and now-?!

“Nagito, hey, focus on me!” Hajime waved his hand in front of his face as Nagito’s shoulders dropped, eyes starting to swirl and a mournfully sad smile on his face.

“I apologize, Hajime. I should’ve known that you would feel them. I assume I was just too caught up in habit to notice-”

“Habit-?! Nagito, you do this a lot?”

“Of course!” The boy said cheerfully, smiling like nothing was wrong.

“I’m trash and deserve it-”

“No you aren’t!! God, stop all this shit about calling yourself worthless! You aren’t! You’re interesting and sure, you can be a bit weird at times, but I like you! You’re hot, cute, smart and actually normally take my feelings into account-!” Hajime blurted out.

Nagito just stared at him.

“Shit, I know I’m not good with words but… I like you. Even before I found out you were my soulmate, I liked you a lot!”

Nagito’s cheeks heated up. In a very soft voice, he mumbled, “Hinata-kun… Can I kiss you? Please?”

Hajime glanced away, also turning red. He nodded and Nagito surged forward, desperately kissing him. Hajime kissed back. It was clumsy and messy, but Hajime loved it, holding Nagito’s waist as the other gripped his tie.

“I… I can’t promise that I won’t do it again..” Nagito whispered when he pulled away.

Hajime blinked. “Huh? You can kiss me again-”

“Not that.” Nagito looked at his arms and Hajime realised. 

“Oh, well, uh… I don’t want you to, but I know it might be hard to break and get out of that weird mindset you have but.. I’ll be here for you.”

“...Hey Hajime?”

His breath caught. “Yeah, Nagito?”

“I like you too.”

Hajime looked at Nagito and smiled, kissing him deeply again. Monomi happily clapped and chirped in the background,

“Love love!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww look you came to the end now its time for you to read my other stuff this threat
> 
> also if you want to join a dr zombie apoc roleplay on discord message me at WriterMaplee#1355 owu

**Author's Note:**

> rin if you read this I hope you enjoyed it lmao 
> 
> now everyone go read my other stuff I have more ships and am working on a few fics atm


End file.
